Still There For Me
by mzmonkee09
Summary: Song Fic! InuXKag ONE SHOT. R&R! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


Title: Still There For Me

Type of story: Song Fic

Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome

Date: 12.06.07

Note: Hey guys, lately I been writing some song fics. It seems like I'm addicted to 'em because they are kind of easy to write. Hope you enjoy this! R&R!

**Flashback**

"Inu… yasha?" Kagome whispered softly, seeing Inuyasha lying on the ground, unmoving thanks to the surprise attack by Naraku. Naraku was manically laughing at the sight. The hanyou he despised was no more. Kagome teared up. Her one true love was lying on the ground, unmoving. She glared at the ground. It was **her** fault! Kikyou's fault for betraying Inuyasha and Kikyou's fault for almost getting hit with the acid.

_  
Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you  
_

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down_

_Drip. Drip._

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down. Her tears were rolling down the side of her face and hitting the ground, one by one. Her anger had got the best of her; she got up and spins around quickly, facing Naraku.

"NARAKU, YOU BASTARD!" Kagome shouted as she took out her arrow and bow. Naraku looked amused.

"Oh? So the little priestess is mad?" Naraku said calmly, his eyes shining with hatred. How dare that little reincarnation call him a bastard?! Kikyou, who was hiding in the forest observing the scene, was mildly angry that she can no longer drag the ALIVE Inuyasha to hell that she quickly left the scene.

Kagome's eyes were fierced with determination and as she released her arrow she only thought ONE thing:

_How could she go on without Inuyasha?_

Naraku stared calmly as the arrow was close to piercing him. He laughed. This girl is angry all because he killed the dirty half breed. _"She should be happy,"_ thought Naraku

"_that hanyou has always left her for Kikyou"_ Naraku sneered. That hanyou gets everything he always wanted- love, power, **LOVE**!

During his thoughts Naraku had forgot about the arrow that was coming towards his heart. His eyes widened. He screamed. The arrow HAD pierced his heart and now he was bleeding, hardly. He glared at the miko. How could she have this much power!? Not even Kikyou could do that.

Naraku fell backwards with these last thoughts in his head. Kagome fell down to her knees. They did it, SHE did it. She turned her head towards Inuyasha. Her eyes widened. She crawled over to him as fast as she could.

_[Both__  
__[Chorus__  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. She brought his head onto her lap. She stroked his cheek.

"INUUUUUUUUUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed to the heavens.

"Kagome-chan!" a girl voice called out. It was Sango!

"San..go?" Kagome said. Sango hurried to her with her boomerang behind her. Sango stopped. There in her lap was Inuyasha, eyes closed, blood surrounding him. Her eyes widened. Does this mean what she thought it means? Inuyasha? DEAD?! She cried. Miroku came up behind her and hugged her. They all cried in sadness.

_[Kagome__  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride_

**End of Flashback**

3 **YEARS** LATER:

Kagome sighed. She was back in her era. Her time with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They had agree to come along after Inuyasha's funeral as sea. They put him in a coffin and it had drifted off to the sea. They even put the shikon jewels in his body- well Kaede did. All they could do was watch it go in the sunset.

_[Both__  
__[Chorus__  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

__

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome now go to college with Kagome's old friends, Yuki, Ari, and Rika _(I don't know her friends' names. Sorry) _More surprising, Miroku and Sango are now dating, unfortunately Miroku hasn't changed at all. Still perverted as always.

Kagome looked at the clock, it read 9:30 PM. Only 30 more minutes till Sango and Miroku come and pick her up for the usual hang out at the club. She got up from her desk and walked to her closet. Taking out a black miniskirt, black boots ending at her knee, and a blood red, strapless tank top she quickly changed into them. She put her hair into a high ponytail and put on dark red lipstick.

DING DONG!

'_Must be them'_ Kagome thought. She walked downstairs and opened the door to her dorm. Her eyes widened. There, standing at the doorway was NOT Miroku and Sango. Her eyes went down.

A man, around 28 years old with long _silver_ hair and _amber_ eyes wearing a red top, black jeans, and black shoes was Inuyasha!

_  
Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

"Inuyasha… ?" Kagome said in disbelief. The man smirked before talking. "What do you think _wench_?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at his head. There on top of his hair were his dog ears!

Kagome eyes widened even more. "INUYASHAAAA!" Kagome shouted with glee as she leaped into his arms.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "HEYY! WAIT!" he shouted as he quickly opened his arms to catch her. "WENCH! CAN'T YOU EVER KEEP YOUR FEET ON THE GROUND?!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome was too happy to care. She buried her face into his chest. "I missed you" was her muffled reply to his anger. His anger was gone by her reply. He_ smiled_. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter. They stayed in an embrace for a while.__

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  


"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered into her hair, he had missed the fresh scent of her hair, the scent of sweet country apples. He felt Kagome nod her head against him, signaling that she heard him.

"Thank You, for what you did to _Naraku_" Inuyasha said his name with hatred. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard that name and memories come rushing back. "I don't know if I'll be here today if it wasn't for you" he said lovingly. "Why?" Kagome asked. "Because that day when you guys sent me out to sea I was still alive, barely but still alive" Inuyasha said shocking Kagome.

"But… but we saw you! You didn't move at all" Kagome said, her eyes widened with shock. "Che wench, it takes a while for me to move" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Liar! You didn't move for 3 whole days!" Kagome shouted at him. Inuyasha lost his smirk. "What did you want me to do wench?! None of you guys healed me!" Inuyasha replied back. "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kagome argued back. "I WAS POISONED BY NARAKU WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

And so began another one of their fights.

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

The End

Note: Hey guys! Did this story makes sense to you because I think I'm sort of confused. And by MY own story too. Sucks. Oh well. R&R!


End file.
